1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension cords and more specifically it relates to an extension cord storage and dispensing system for conveniently storing and dispensing various lengths of an extension cord without entanglement and without requiring the unwrapping of the entire length of extension cord to effectively utilize both ends.
Extension cords vary in length from 6 feet to over 100 feet. Extension cords are utilized to provide electrical power to locations not reachable by an electrical device's power cord. Consumers typically purchase shorter extension cords, such as 25 feet in length, to accommodate a majority of their electrical power needs. Consumers generally purchase long extension cords, such as 100 feet in length, to provide electrical power to locations far away from a conventional electrical outlet.
Hence, most consumers have both short and long extension cords to accommodate their needs. One common problem with long extension cords is that they become entangled and are difficult to store. Another problem is that long extension cords are not desirable to use in short spans such as 10-15 feet because of the amount of excess cord laying about the work site which can be extremely dangerous. Another problem is that many conventional outlets are at least four feet above the ground, hence requiring the complete unwrapping of the extension cord to allow the male end to be electrically coupled to the conventional outlet. Also, purchasing a plurality of extension cords of various lengths can be relatively expensive for the consumer. Hence, there is a need for a storage and dispensing device that will allow a user to utilize a single long extension cord both in remote and near locations that allows effective utilization of both ends of an extension cord while still allowing a central portion to remain wrapped upon the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension cords have been in use for years. Typically, the consumer will purchase both short and long extension cords to accommodate all of their needs. These extension cords are generally stored upon a bracket attached to a wall, wrapped upon a holder or simply laid upon a floor. These methods of storage result in the extension cords becoming entangled with one another making it difficult to utilize the extension cords without the burden of untangling them.
With conventional holders, the extension cord is merely wrapped about a post with one end of the extension cord surrounded by the remaining length of the extension cord. To effectively utilize both ends of the extension cord, the entire extension cord must be unwrapped regardless of the length of extension cord required. Hence, there is a need for an extension cord storage and dispensing device that will eliminate the need for various lengths of extension cords and that will allow the user to unwrap both opposing ends of the extension cord without having to unwrap the entire length of extension cord.
Examples of attempted extension cord storage and dispensing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,290 to Harrill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,536 to Harrill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,581 to Hill; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,448 to Hagstrom are all illustrative of such prior art.
Harrill (U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,290) discloses an extension cord reel and case. Harrill teaches a hollow cylindrical body open at one end, a stub shaft, and a wire spool having a fixed inner end flange rotatably journaled on the stub shaft.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,581) discloses a cable holder. Hill teaches a casing, a pair of annular housing elements mounted for rotation relative to the casing, and wherein each of the annular housing elements have central hub portions which abut and are locked together for joint rotation.
Hagstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,448) discloses a line cord caddy. Hagstrom teaches a spool having an extension cord wound upon and being encased within a stand-up type cover having a handgrip extending therefrom.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, none of them are suitable for conveniently storing and dispensing an elongated extension cord of various lengths without entanglement and without having to unwrap the entire length of extension cord to effectively utilize both ends of the extension cord. Conventional methods of storage and dispensing of long extension cords become entangled within the many feet of the extension cord, and do not allow effective utilization of both ends of the extension cord while still wrapped upon the storage device. Hence, there is a need for a storage and dispensing device that allows simultaneous dispensing lengths of both ends of the extension cord while a portion of the extension cord is retained orderly wrapped on the storage device.
In these respects, the extension cord storage and dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing, dispensing and utilizing both opposing ends of an elongated extension cord while retaining the unrequired portion of the extension cord upon the storage device.